Unexpected
by sheleig
Summary: Après avoir tué Angel, Buffy rentre chez elle bien décidé à s'en aller. Mais sa mère l'attend dans sa chambre et lui annonce qu'elles vont rentrer chez elles... Traduction d'"Unexpected écrit par Amerie. Traduction de Unexpected écrit par Amerie.
1. chapitre 1

Cette histoire est une traduction de "Unexpected" qui a été écrit par Amerie. Les personnages de Buffy Contre Les Vampires et de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et non plus à Amerie.

L'histoire se situe fin de la saison 2 et début de la saison 3 pour BTVS et pendant Harry Potter Et La Coupe De Feu pour Harry Potter.

Unexpected Chapitre 1.

Tout s 'était effondré. Ses amis étaient blessés. Sa mère l'avait mises à la porte. Elle avait tué l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il ne restait plus rien. Elle ne pouvait regardais nul part sans qu'une douleur déchirante ne lui traverse le coeur. Elle ne s'était pas sentie comme ça depuis … eh bien disons simplement que cela faisait longtemps. Tout en descendant la rue, elle essayait de ne pas faire attention à toute ces choses qui lui rappelaient pourquoi la terre continuait de tourner avec son ciel bleu et son soleil aveuglant.

Cela l'empêchait d'éclater en sanglot. Elle aurait du temps pour ça plus tard. Tout de suite, la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire était de partir très loin d'ici. Elle se tenait là, à regarder cet endroit qui avait été sa maison ces deux dernières années. Elle se demandait si cela était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait observer cette maison. Si elle pourrait encore passer par la porte d'entrée et être accueillie par sa mère.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler, elle renifla, et les essuya. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça maintenant, elle devait s'introduire et repartir avant qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de changer d'avis. Elle grimpa sur cet arbre qu'elle connaissait maintenant très bien, elle fit ce chemin qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Elle sauta de la dernière branche et atterrit sur le toit qui la mènerait dans sa chambre. Elle s'introduisit dans sa chambre par la fenêtre et se redressa une fois qu'elle fut entièrement dans la chambre. La chambre n'était pas aussi vide qu'elle l'eut pensé qu'elle aurait été.

Assise sur le lit de sa fille, un mug de café à la main, sa mère la regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et d'épuisement. Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit et elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Buffy resta immobile. Elle attendait que sa mère commence à parler. Elles avaient essayé, Dieu sait comme elles avaient essayé, elles avaient tout fait dans ce sens. Joyce Summers avait réellement tout fait pour fait pour mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Maintenant tout avait changé avec les révélations de Buffy et elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. » dit elle.

Ce fut comme si le poids du monde partait de ses épaules, Buffy souffla de soulagement. Cette nouvelle eut l'effet recherché.

Buffy se balança sur ses pieds et se tordit les mains.

« Quand? » demanda 'elle. Espérant que ce soit le plus vite possible.

« Demain. » répondit sa mère.

Les larmes encore une fois arrivèrent d'un coup, Joyce n'y tint plus. Elle se précipita vers sa fille brisée et la prit dans ses bras.

« Maman je suis désolée, tellement désolée ».

« Je sais ma chérie, je sais ... ».

Elle caressa ses cheveux tendrement et espéra que ramener sa fille réparerait ses blessures.

Buffy ferma sa valise d'un coup sec et observa sa chambre maintenant vide. Elles avaient tout mis dans de cartons et elles étaient prêtes à partir. La Tueuse avait écrit des lettres à Giles, Alex et Willow pour leur expliquer la situation. Elle les avait mises dans leur boites aux lettres à la première heure. Ils seraient certainement vexés et en colère de son départ mais elle pouvait plus supporter cette ville. Elle ne voulait plus être la Tueuse mais redevenir simplement Buffy. Même si elle s'inquiétait pour leur sécurité elle savait que ça irait bien pour eux. Ils avaient suffisamment patrouillé avec elle pour pouvoir se débrouiller seuls. De plus puisque Kendra était morte il y aurait bientôt une nouvelle Tueuse, elle espérait que celle ci aimerait être l'Elue et vivrait pour ce combat. Après tout elle partait car ce n'était pas son cas.

« T'es prête? »

Elle se tourna et vit sa mère sur le pas de la porte.

« oui. » répondit elle.

Elle se leva et prit sa mère dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, tout se passera bien.»

Elle recula légèrement pour observer sa fille, elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« On va pas tarder à y aller » prévint Joyce.

Buffy hocha la tête, prit sa valise et descendit les escaliers. Elle regarda la maison completement vide, et admit que celle ci n'avait été finalement qu'un endroit où manger, dormir et se protéger de la pluie. Elle ne l'avait jamais considérée comme son foyer.

« Tu n'as pas oublié? » demanda Joyce.

« Ca fait seulement trois ans, maman! ». Répondit Buffy.

« Je voulais juste vérifier, je voudrais pas te retrouver dans une allée sombre ».

Elle sourit à Buffy qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dans ce cas là toi l'honneur » dit Joyce.

Elle tendit le sac de poudre de cheminette à Buffy, la jeune blonde en prit une grosse poignée et rentra dans la cheminée. Elle souria à sa mère pour la rassurer et s'aggrippa à sa valise.

« 12 Grimmault place » ordonna t'elle. Les flammes vertes s'agrandirent et Buffy disparut.


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre II

« Salut ça me fait plaisir de te voir, alors comment tu vas ? »

C'était la plus normale des façons de saluer quelqu'un. Au lieu de ça elle eut le droit à une baguette menaçante devant les yeux.

« Tueuse » grogna t'il. Elle s'étendit de toute sa taille, ce qui n'était pas grand. Elle attrapa sa propre baguette et la pointa vers son attaquant à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Loup garou » dit elle en grimaçant.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, leurs baguettes prêtes à lancer des sorts. L'homme baissa sa baguette en souriant et ouvrit ses bras.

« Salut Buffy »

« Salut Remus » dit elle en souriant aussi, elle baissa sa propre baguette et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué » chuchota t'il.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » lui répondit elle.

Remus avait découvert la vraie nature de Buffy quelques jours après elle. Elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et il était la seule personne vers qui elle avait pu se tourner. Il savait ce que c'était de garder une partie de soi même secrète mais aussi ce que c'était d'avoir une vie différente lorsque que le soleil se couchait, il savait ce qu'impliquait de faire de son mieux pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait le plus en les laissants en dehors de la confidence. Même si il détestait cacher la vérité à Joyce, il avait donné sa parole à Buffy et pour l'instant il n'avait pas eu à la briser.

Les flammes s'animèrent dans la cheminée et bientôt Joyce Summers apparut et sortit de l'âtre. Face à elle, se trouvaient Buffy et Remus dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme pour se protéger.

« Je commence à me sentir rejeter » fit remarquer Joyce.

Buffy et Remus se séparèrent, Remus s'avança.

« Bonjour Joyce »

« Ca fait longtemps Lunard » Répondit elle avec soulagement tandis qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras.

« Vous avez faim? » demanda Remus

« Je suis affamée » dit Buffy.

Il les emmena en bas du corridor, leur tint la porte ouverte quand elles entrèrent dans la cuisine. Une voix doucereuse se fit alors entendre.

« Eh bien regardez ce qu'a amené le loup garou ».

Elle venait de la porte d'en face, où un homme grand avec des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux gris. Celui ci entra avec une démarche nonchalante dans la cuisine.

« Toujours aussi charmant, n'est ce pas Sirius ? » lui lança Joyce.

« Seulement lorsqu'il s'agit de toi « amour » » lui relança t'il.

Puis Joyce se jeta pratiquement dans ses bras.

« Ca fait combien de temps ? » questionna t'elle toujours dans ses bras.

« Trop longtemps » murmura t'il.

Buffy, gênée se tourna vers Remus qui lui sourit en sentant son malaise.

Remus s'éclaircira la gorge pour séparer les deux adultes, ils espéraient qu'ils comprendraient le message. Ce fut le cas.

Joyce se tourna vers sa fille en souriant timidement. Sirius avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle, il faisait ressortir l'adolescente en elle.

« Buffy il y a quelqu'un ici que j'aimerais te présenter » lui annonça t'elle en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

« Ce ne serait pas l'homme sur lequel tu t'es jetée il y a quelques secondes ? » Railla la jeune fille.

Joyce lui lança ce regard que seul les mères savent faire et en lança un aussi à Sirius qui rigolait sous cape ce qui eut pour effet de le faire s'arrêter à l'instant. Buffy s'approcha d'eux.

« Buffy voici Sirius Black, Sirius voici ma fille Buffy » les présenta t'elle en remettant une des mèches de cheveux de Buffy à sa place.

« Ravi de te connaître Buffy, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » Dit il en serrant sa main.

« Pareil pour la première partie en revanche je peux pas en dire autant du second » répondit t'elle . Sirius se tourna vers Joyce.

« T'as honte de moi ? » se moqua t'il

« Je suis surtout embarrassée » Cette réponse fit ricaner Sirius qui se retourna vers Buffy et l'analysa d'un oeil critique.

« Alors c'est toi la Tueuse ? » dit il avec un faux air suffisant.

« Tu lui as dit ! » s'exclama Buffy surprise et en colère.

« Je ne lui ai pas dit un mot. » déclara t'elle avec le ton d'un coupable interrogé par l'avocat de l'accusation.

« En fait c'est moi. » avoua Remus tandis qu'il s'approchait du trio.

« Parce que lui l'a fait » le dénonça t'elle.

« Et l'excuse parfaite est … ? »

« La stupidité ? … » tenta Remus.

Il avait beau être plus vieux et un loup garou en plus d'être sorcier. Il était tout de même suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que lorsque Buffy était en colère il fallait vite s' excuser.

« En fait ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. J'ai intercepté une conversation qu'ils ont eu par le biais de la cheminée hier. Et pour être juste il a bien essayé de me faire que ta mère avait dit truand et non Tueuse mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. » raconta Sirius pour venir à la rescousse de son ami.

« Au moins j'aurais essayé » se défendit Remus.

« T'inquiètes pas ton secret est sauf » dit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Eh bien... » Buffy regarda autour d'elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure « Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'instant. Mais tu dois promettre que cette petite information ne sortira pas de cette pièce ». Sirius leva sa main gauche et mit sa main droite sur sa poitrine et dit « Je jure solennellement de ne pas révéler l'identité secrète de Buffy Summers sur ... » il laissa un temps de pause pour savoir sur quoi il devait jurer.

« Ta vie... » décida Buffy de façon nonchalante. Ce à quoi Joyce et Remus sourirent quand ils virent Sirius avaler face au regard de Buffy.

« Ma vie ... » finit il.

Il baissa ses bras et fit un grand sourire.

« Bon puisque Sirius a été initié officiellement, pourquoi n'allons nous pas manger? »

« Je vote pour ça » dit Joyce.

« Moi aussi » renchéris Buffy.

« Bon alors si ces dames veulent bien se donner la peine de s'asseoir, je suis sûr que je peux préparer quelque chose » annonça fièrement Sirius en tirant deux chaises.

« Toi, cuisiner » s'exclama Joyce.

« Je sais prendre soin de moi » dit il faussement blessé.

« Il est terrible » se moqua Remus, pour cette remarque il reçut un regard perçant de son ami.

Joyce soupira bruyamment et se tourna vers les fourneaux.

« Je ferais mieux de remuer ça avant que tu fasses tout cramer » dit elle.

« Je veux que tu saches que je suis effectivement capable de cuisiner. » se défendit il en la suivant.

« Tu m'es même pas capable de faire la cuisine avec des sorts » dit elle pour enfoncer le clou.

« Je peux lancer de domination » répliqua t'il.

Buffy s'éloigna et les observa curieusement, Remus lui aussi les regardait se quereller avec amusement.

« Est ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ? ».

« Non … parfois ils se disputent » répondit il en rigolant.

Tous les deux se tournèrent et virent Joyce et Sirius renversaient l'eau.

« Alors comment tu le prends ? ». interrogea Remus, il posa une tasse de thé devant Joyce et prit place en face d'elle.

La nuit était tombée et Buffy était couchée à l'étage et dormait d'un sommeil mérité. Mais Joyce elle, n'y arrivait pas. Apres tout elle avait découvert, la veille que sa fille unique était la Tueuse. La Tueuse était destinée à mourir très jeune et c'était le pire cauchemar de n'importe quel parent.

« Si tu étais à ma place comment tu le prendrais ? » lui renvoya t'elle la question.

« Pas aussi bien que toi, ça je peux te le dire ! » la rassura t'il.

« Enfin je n'ai pas très bien réagit au départ. Je lui ai dit des choses... Qui lui ont fait tellement de mal. » dans sa voix pouvaient s'entendre des larmes.

« Ne te blâme pas trop, c'est vrai, tu as mal réagis oui en effet... mais qui ne l'aurait pas à ta place. » tenta de la réconforter Sirius.

« Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce sentiment de culpabilité. Si je ne l'avais pas attendu dans sa chambre cette nuit je ne l'aurait probablement jamais revu » leur rappela t'elle.

Remus attrapa sa main par-dessus la table pour la réconforter. Il ne voulait pas que sa propre culpabilité ne transparaisse dans ses yeux. Il la devait au fait d'avoir gardait le secret de Buffy pendant tout ce temps mais aussi au fait qu'il aurait continué à le garder tout le temps qu'il eût fallu si il n'eût pas éclaté.

« Mais tu l'as fait et elle est ici avec toi, avec nous » dit il. Elle acquiesça, attrapa sa tasse et prit une gorgée.

« Que vas tu faire maintenant ? ».

« Je ne sais pas … Il y a qu'une seule vraie solution » dit elle s'asseyant près de la cheminée.

« Tu vas la renvoyer à Poudlard » devina t'il.

« Ce n'est pas réellement un choix » fit elle remarquer. « Elle doit finir ses études je n'aurais jamais du l'y enlever »

« Tu avais peur, c'était tout à fait compréhensible » lui rappela Remus.

« Je sais mais la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait au départ n' est pas comparable à la peur que j'ai pour elle aujourd'hui »

« Les choses sont differentes maintenant, Buffy a changé. Elle est beaucoup plus forte et responsable maintenant » souligna Sirius.

« Je sais mais je suppose qu'une mère ne cesse jamais de s'inquiéter »

« En effet » dit Sirius en portant son thé a ses lèvres « il m'est pressé de devenir mère »la tasse avait atteint ses lèvres. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Ne me demande pas d'être dans la salle d'accouchement parce que moi aussi je veux être surpris lorsque ce sera mon tour » rajouta Remus qui se mit à rire de plus belle.

« Quand est ce que tu verras Dumbledore ? » demanda Patmol.

« A mon avis pas avant quelques semaines … J'ai entendu dire que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était en route. Et je sais qu'il est très occupé en ce moment. »

« Tournoi Stupide, je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore et Croupton laisse Harry y participer » se plaint Sirius.

Il avait écrit une lettre à Joyce expliquant la situation et elle comprenait la colère que ressentait Sirius. Harry avait à peine 14 ans mais ils le laissaient tout de même participer à ce Tournoi de Barbare. Contrat de Liaison ! Mon oeil oui !!. Il devait forcement y avoir une raison pour laquelle Harry ait été choisi par la Coupe De Feu. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas par hasard.

« Il s'en sortira. Harry à la tête sur les épaules, et c'est un excellent sorcier. Tout se passera bien. Qui sait il pourrait même le gagner ce tournoi. » avança Remus.

Sirius avala sa colère en même temps que son thé, les deux autres de regardèrent car ils savaient combien Black pouvait être violent lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

« Bon il se fait tard et je pense que je devrais aller me coucher et espérer avoir un semblant de sommeil cette nuit » annonça Joyce en se levant de son siège. « Messieurs, Bonne nuit » « Bonne nuit » répondirent les deux hommes en choeur.

Remus attendit que Joyce soit assez loin pour ne pas entendre et se tourna vers son ami.

« Elles vont s'en sortir n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui elles vont s'en sortir » confirma Sirius « Ce sont des Summers, et si il y a une chose que je sais c'est que les Summers sont les femmes les plus fortes au monde » Remus souri et prit une gorgée de son thé.

« Je n'ai pas de contre argument » dit Sirius en l'imitant. Ils restèrent assis là en silence se demandant comment se passait le Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers, mais aussi si ils allaient revoir Harry Potter en vie encore une fois.


	3. chapitre 3

Merci beaucoup à Luffynette et Harrymania 1978 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisirs :D.

Chapitre 3

Le son des vagues qui s'écrasaient et s'étalaient le long de la plage déserte, le ciel bleu éclatant où se trouvaient un groupe de mouette qui laissaient entendre leur cri tandis qu'elles traversaient ce magnifique paysage.

Pourquoi n'était elle jamais venue avant? La sérénité de cet endroit l'aidait à se sortir des tensions qui avait été crées par tant de retournement dans sa vie sans compter les nuits blanches.

Elle glissait presque sur le sable tout en profitant de la douce brise qui caressait son visage. Elle s'approcha de l'eau et le sentit avant même que ses sens ne prennent conscience de lui. Ses bras l'enveloppèrent, elle put ainsi se lovait contre lui et couvrit ses bras des siens. Elle rechercha le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin depuis longtemps. Son odeur l'entourait et sa peau la réchauffait. Elle tourna son visage vers le sien, elle devait le sentir le plus possible.

« Comment m'as tu trouvé? »

« Même aveugle je pourrais te voir » sa voix la caressa et soigna une partie des blessures qui étaient encore ouvertes.

Elle abaissa sa main et la reposa sur ses bras. Elle resserra les bras de celui qu'elle aimait autour d'elle.

« Reste avec moi » le supplia t'elle. Il avait été absent si longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'il puisse repartir.

« Toujours, c'est justement ça le problème, je ne quitterais jamais » il s'approcha d'elle et susurra « Même si tu me tues. »

Buffy se réveilla en sursaut, son esprit était confus. Elle essayait de savoir où elle se trouvait. Il y avait une armoire en face d'elle ainsi qu'une fenêtre à côté de son lit.

Elle se souvint des dernières semaines d'un coup. Elle sécha les larmes qui avaient coulées durant la nuit. Elle s'extirpa des couvertures et sortit de son lit. La jeune fille regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait à coté d'elle. Il était presque 7 heures du matin, elle n'avait pas une chance de se rendormir. A moitié réveillée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer à la journée à venir encore une journée complètement normale durant laquelle elle tenterait d'oublier ces cauchemars qui lui pesaient. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, se changea et marcha vers la chambre de sa mère. Buffy frappa à la porte et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer. Apres plusieurs secondes aucune réponse ne s'était fait entendre. Elle ouvrit donc la porte tout en espérant qu'elle n'interromprait pas un de ces moments qu'on espère ne jamais interrompre . Elle regarda dans la chambre qui se révéla être vide, fronçant les sourcils l'adolescente commença à entrer dans la pièce et s'arrêta quand des voix se firent entendre. Elle put les entendre avec ses capacités de tueuse. Refermant la porte derrière, elle descendit sans faire de bruit les escaliers et suivit les trois voix qui venaient de la cuisine.

« Comment il le vit ? » entendit elle sa mère demander avec une voix concernée.

« Pas très bien, j'en ai peur . Il est débordé par les événements » répondit Sirius avec une voix grave.

Buffy s'avança et essaya de coller son oreille contre la porte quand celle ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter aux portes » dit Remus un sourire aux lèvres.

« Dit celui que à une ouï de loup garou » railla Buffy.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure? » s'inquiéta Joyce. Buffy dormait tard ces dernières semaines, elle avait du sommeil à rattraper.

« Du bruit m'a réveillé, j'ai pas réussit à me rendormir » mentit elle. Elle entra dans la pièce et s'assit à cote de sa mère. Or celle ci savait que sa fille lui mentait, elle savait qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, elle passait souvent devant sa chambre plusieurs fois elle l'avait vu s'agiter et se retourner dans son sommeil. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, après tout elles avaient dut gérer beaucoup de changements ces derniers temps.

« De quoi est ce que parliez? »

Les trois adultes se regardèrent ne sachant pas si il fallait lui répondre. Mais ils savaient que ça paraîtrait au journal, il n'y avait donc pas de raison de lui cachait la vérité.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose au tournoi des trois sorciers cette nuit » lui annonça Sirius.

Son esprit se mit tout de suite en alerte, Harry y participait. Elle savait combien la compétition pouvait être dangereuse. Sirius et Remus lui avaient raconté certaines choses à propos de ce tournoi.

« Quoi ? » Elle se força à paraître normale.

« Un des participants est mort pendant la troisième tâche. » Dit Joyce.

« Qui? » son coeur avait raté un battement mais elle garda un visage impassible.

« Un certain Cédric » répondit Sirius.

« Diggory? »

« Tu le connaissais ? » S'étonna Joyce.

« De vue, il était a Pouffsoufle. Il était sympa »

Une petite part d'elle était soulagée d'apprendre que celui pour qui elle avait eu peur était sauf, mais le reste était en deuil. Elle avait croisé Cédric Diggory dans les couloirs de Poudlard plusieurs fois, mais ne lui avait jamais vraiment porté attention bien qu'il était plutôt beau garçon et sympa. Elle n'était pas vraiment dans le même état d'esprit a cette époque , elle l'avait tout simplement ignoré et l'avait traité comme tout les autres. Maintenant elle s'en blâmait . Si seulement elle eut su ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui s'eut été certainement différent.

« Comment est il mort? » interrogea t'elle.

La Tueuse était toujours intriguait par la mort d'une personne qu'elle quelle soit.

« Chérie, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée » prévint sa mère.

« Maman on a déjà abordé le sujet. » l'arrêta sèchement Buffy.

Elles avaient fui la vie de Tueuse de Buffy et elles avaient dues faire face à plusieurs choses et y avaient survécu. Elle avait besoin que sa mère la voit d'un nouvel oeil, elle ne voulait plus être une enfant pour elle.

« D'accord je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'apprennes par nous » dit tristement Joyce sachant que sa fille serait affecter par la nouvelle.

« Buffy ... » commença t'elle. « Il est revenu. Voldemort est de retour »

Buffy ouvrit de grands yeux et eut le tournis.

« Comment ? » demanda t'elle avec une voix saccadée.

Personne ne voulait lui donner la réponse. Eux même tremblaient encore de l'annonce de la nouvelle, mais l'adolescente devait le savoir. Alors Remus prit son courage à deux mains.

« Pendant la dernière tache, Harry et Cédric on était transporté à un cimetière par un portoloin. Voldemort a interagit dans le tournoi pour faire gagner Harry. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que les deux garçons ferait un pacte pour partager la victoire. Et quand ils sont arrivés Voldemort a ordonné à Pettigrew de tuer Cédric. Apres Peter a jeté un sort de magie noire avec le sang de Harry pour faire ressusciter Voldemort. Harry et Voldemort se sont battus en duel et Harry s'est finalement enfui il a utilisé le même portoloin pour rentrer à Poudlard avec le corps de Cédric. Il a annoncé à tout le monde que Voldemort était de retour. Tous ceci Harry me l'a écrit dans une lettre. » lui raconta Remus.

Les trois adultes regardaient la réaction de Buffy. Celle ci ferma les yeux pour faire arrêter son tournis qui était de plus en plus fort. C'était la même chose qu'avec le maître, seulement cette fois c'était bien pire. Elle aurait du s'y attendre. Il l'avait même prévenue. Voldemort était de retour et elle savait qu'il allait vouloir finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

« J'ai besoin de sortir »

Elle se leva brusquement, ignorant les appels de sa mère qui lui disaient de revenir.

« Laisse la. Ce ne doit pas être facile pour elle » lui dit Sirius.

« Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de la faire revenir ici »

« Tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait se passer. Personne ne pouvait. Maintenant qu'il est de retour, elle sera en sécurité à Poudlard. » dit Remus pour réconforter Joyce qui hocha la tête, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Apres tout ce qu'elles avaient subis pour effacer ce qu'avait vécu Buffy, apparemment le destin en avait décider autrement.

Ce n'était pas juste qu'ils aient choisis sa fille pour une telle destinée, tout comme Harry. Cela n'était pas juste que les deux adolescents aient été choisis pour de telles vies. Pourquoi seuls les enfants étaient désignés pour faire face à de telles dangers? C'était injuste et inimaginable d'ailleurs ça la rendait malade. Tout ça parce que de puissants psychopathes avaient décidés de jouer avec innocents.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien elle courait, les personnes qu'elle croisait n'étaient que des traînées de couleurs, elle ignorait les regards curieux qu'on lui lançait. Elle courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes lui supplient de s'arrêter.

* * *

Elle regarda les rapidement les deux hommes qui étaient dans la pièce avec elle, et remarqua leurs regards à travers lesquels ils essayaient de lui dire que tout irait bien mais ils ne semblaient pas y croire eux même.

* * *

Buffy arriva sur une place vide et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol plus de fatigue qu'autre chose. Elle se pencha en avant, se reposa sur ses bras et essaya de récupérer son souffle. Puis elle se remit sur les genoux et laissa ses bras sur les cotés. Elle leva son visage vers le ciel et repensa tous ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Il est de retour » dit elle comme pour se le confirmer. Elle observa des corbeaux qui volaient au dessus d'elle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Joyce faisait les cents pas autour du foyer de la cheminée. Le soleil s'était couché des heures avant et Buffy n'était toujours pas rentrée. Sa fille avait beau être une tueuse, elle ne serait certainement pas capable d'affronter un sorcier maléfique si il venait à la retrouver.

Le son de la poignet la sortit des pires scénarios qu'elle avait commencé a s'imaginer. Son coeur s'arrêta presque alors qu'elle attendait que la porte s'ouvre.

Buffy n'eut même pas le temps de passer la porte qu'elle se retrouva serrée par les bras de sa mère qui l'étouffait pratiquement . Si elle avait pas été au courant de la situation elle aurait penser que sa mère était doter de la force d'une tueuse.

« Maman de l'air » réussit elle à dire.

« Ma chérie, j'étais si inquiètes! » s'exclama Joyce en la relâchant pour la laisser entrer dans la maison.

« Est ce que tu vas bien ? Où étais tu ? T'es partie toute la journée! Comment peux tu t'enfuir comme ça? Tu sais combien c'est dangereux en ce moment la dehors! »

« Maman respire! » prévint Buffy. Au moins elle savait d'où lui venait cette capacité à parler aussi vite. « Je vais bien, je suis juste partie marcher et j'ai aussi fait une thérapie vampirique »

« Buffy comment peux tu ? » commença Joyce. Puis elle se reprit en se souvenant de se qu'il s'était passé à Sunnydale. La dernière fois elle avait presque viré Buffy de sa maison et presque de sa vie. Ça n'arriverait pas une seconde fois, elle se força à se calmer et donna le bénéfice du doute à sa fille.

« Est ce que tu vas bien? »lui demanda t'elle.

« Je vais bien, regarde pas de dommages permanents » dit elle en vérifiant.

« Tu devrais voir les autres. Sauf que tu peux pas puisque que je les ai transformé en poussière ».

« Ma chérie je suis tellement soulagée que tu ailles bien » dit la mère de Buffy en la reprenant dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien maman … »

Elle allait bien physiquement, mais mentalement s'était une autre histoire, sauf qu'elle pouvait pas le dire à sa mère. Buffy devait faire semblant, elle se devait de mettre un masque, c'était ce qu'elle faisait depuis trois ans. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'inquiéter sa mère pour quelque chose qui touchait qu'elle. Elle apprendrait à vivre avec d'ailleurs c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire.

« Apparemment Barbie va devoir vivre un autre jour! » Sirius venait de casser la discussion des deux femmes.

« Tu t'inquiétais, avoues! » se moqua Buffy.

« Bon peut être un peu » lui dit il en souriant.

« Je savais que tu m'aimais » lui lança t'elle.

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça » lui répondit il en la suivant.

« Mais tu n'as jamais dit le contraire » la voix de Buffy s'évanouit.

Joyce se tenait debout et les regardait, un sourire vague aux lèvres. Remus et Sirius avaient raison Buffy était différente maintenant, tellement différente de celle qu'elle était il y a trois ans.

Elle avait survécu à tant de chose durant sa courte vie qui l'avaient rendu d'autant plus forte. Elle espérait seulement que cette serait suffisante pour l'avenir sombre qui s'annonçait.


End file.
